The Pain Within
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: ITV The Royal. A fanfiction focusing on Jill and Gordon. A different outcome to Series 6 Episode 12.
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine Jill had found out she was pregnant again (Series 6 Episode 12.) But then change the outcome. Here's another shot at how the plot could have played out. Have a read and let me know what you think._

Doctor Weatherill had got the letter confirming her suspicions; she was pregnant again. Although of course Doctor Banner had mistakenly found out before her but that didn't matter. She was pregnant with a second child. What did matter was that Gordon didn't yet know. And Doctor Banner was right; her husband should be the first person to find out the exciting news.

The only thing that worried the female was how Gordon would react to the news. She knew he'd be overjoyed at the prospect of another baby but what about work? When Jill had been pregnant with Jonathan her husband had almost immediately assumed she'd be giving up work to become a first time mother. Would he do the same again or would he have learnt from last time and instead fully support her decisions.

They'd briefly spoken about having another child when Jonathan had first been born but a fourth child hadn't been mentioned recently. Jill knew without a second thought that Gordon would be delighted with the news, and deep down so was so.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Katie were in bed. They'd spent a small amount of time with their parents before slopping after for their evening bath and story. It was Gordon's turn tonight. He and Jill took turns to do the bedtime routine with the two eldest children whilst the other dealt with baby Jonathan. Jill had taken Jonathan up for his bath and then bought him back downstairs for his evening bottle.

Jill sat on the sofa cradling her young son as she fed him. Jonathon lay in her lap happily falling asleep within the safety of his mother. The sound of footsteps upstairs told Jill that Gordon wouldn't be long. He seemed to be walking between the two eldest's bedrooms as he settled them both down for the night. You couldn't deny Gordon adored them, all three of them.

Like his two older siblings Jonathan had a fairly strict routine although his parents were slightly more lenient, after all he was only a baby. Most nights he had bottle in the quiet of his nursery but tonight Jill had felt the urge to keep him closer for longer. Maybe it was because of the news she was about to break to Gordon. Or maybe she just wanted to spend some extra time with her dear son.


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon trotted into the living room with his usual calm behaviour and aura about him. He smiled at the sight of Jill and Jonathan on the sofa together; it was what she was made for. He walked over to the side cabinet in the corner and started filling a small glass with brandy; for medicinal purposes of course.

'_Do you want a glass of wine love?' _he asked Jill quietly as he peered over his shoulder as her cradling Jonathan.

'_No, no not for me thank you' _she replied with a smile gracing her lips. Her repky was just as Gordon had suspected. Unlike the previous occasion he was now well and dully aware of his surroundings. He'd become aware of certain symptoms Jill had been displaying over the past couple of days, where as previously he'd been oblivious. But he'd wait for her to say something.

'_Okay' _Ormerod acknowledged '_I'm just going to finish some patients notes in the office. Shan't be long' _the male Doctor picked up his glass and made for the door before Jill, through he power of words, made him stop.

'_Gordon... Gordon there's something I need to tell you' _her husband paused and turned around to face his wife.

'_Jill, if you're about to tell me what I think you're about to tell me then I already know' _beamed the dark haired fella as he sat himself down next to Jill. He placed his arm along the back of the sofa and looked Jill directly in the eyes.

'_Wh-what do you mean?' _Jill asked, taken a back

_The morning sickness... the mixed emotions...-'_

'_I'm pregnant!' _she added, finishing his sentence off.

Being the man he is Gordon didn't get excited about the fantastic news, instead he was more interested in his wife's feelings and how she felt about the news. _'And how do you feel about it?' _came the question, placing a hand on Jill's shoulder.

'_I don't know Gordon. It's great news but I alreadu struggle to see enough of the three children as it is. I feel guilty when I get home too late to put Jonathan to bed. I feel guilty when he cries for the nanny and not for me. Another child would make it even more difficult'_

'_I know darling but we don't have to think that far ahead yet. Like you're always telling me it's about the here and the now. No further ahead than that' _

'_Don't get me wrong though, it's brilliant news. We never wanted Jonathan to be our only child together did we?' _Jill's heart glowed as she looked at her son lying in her arms. She couldn't deny the thought of another child did excite her.

'_Exactly' _the couple looked directly into each other's eyes and smiled, a tear of uncontrollable happiness rolled down Jill's face. Gordon place a hand on Jill's cheek and kissed her. _'We're having a baby!' _he exclaimed excitedly, completely ecstatic at the news. They sealed the news with a passionate kiss, as Jonathan lay sleeping between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Gordon had a certain spring his step as he went about getting the Ormerod children ready for school. The same can't be said for Jill, morning sickness can be such a wretched thing! There was a mutual unspoken agreement between him and Jill. The pregnancy was still in its early days so there was no need to tell anybody else just yet. No need to get anybody else unduly excited. With them both being Doctors they knew the risks, and of course they were very private people as well.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how small the risks are they always affect somebody. In this instance it seems the happy Ormerod news just wasn't meant to be. Jill suffered some discomfort throughout the day but nothing worth worrying over, so she'd thought. But by the evening, after a hectic and traumatic few hours, Jill began to realise that just maybe something wasn't right.

Along with Matron and Mr. Carnegie she was walking down the corridor discussing a patient when the pain in her lower abdomen started to take over. And as well as she tried to hide it all, it was impossible. Her colleagues realised something was wrong; her breathing became heavy and unsteady as she clutched her side.

'Jill?' remarked Carnegie, shocked at the poor woman's position

'Here take my arm' offered Matron, as Jill doubled over in pain

'I just need to sit down I think. I'm sorry I'm fine, I'm fine really' her voice tailored off as she tried to straighten up whilst Adam and Matron held onto her. 'I'm okay' but no sooner had she stood tall was she gone. Jill headed towards the floor as Adam tried to soften her fall before running off to get held. He left Matron to attend to Jill who now lay on the floor unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr Banner and a couple of other members of hospital staff carefully moved Jill onto a trolley and then rushed her to casualty as she began to regain consciousness. Dr Banner then went on to examine her, well aware of her 'condition.' Although the others looked on slightly puzzled as Dr Weatherill begged him to do whatever he could.

It wasn't just a traumatic time for the female Doctor but also her husband. It's easy under these sorts of situations to forget the man's feelings. When he found out about Jill's predicament he ran faster than he'd ever run before; primarily concerned for his wife and after that their unborn child.

'_Jill!' _Gordon exclaimed as he ran to her side

'_I'm sorry G-Gordon'_ she cried, distraught at the events

'_What ever happened sweetheart?' What about the baby?' _he added, blowing their news in spectacular fashion .

'_Low blood pressure, fast pulse, abdominal pain, guarding in the left iliac phosphate' _detailed Dr Banner knowing Gordon would understand instantly

'_E-ec-ectoptic' _Jill cried '_I'm s-sorry, sorry' _as if begging for forgiveness.

'_It's okay, come on it's okay. It's okay Jill' _Gordon tried to reassure his devastated wife, pushing his own feelings to one side. Once they'd been able to stabilise the Doctor, her and Gordon got a short moment together.

'_I had some abdominal pain earlier today, I should have realised really' _she mumbled quietly, drowsy from the morphine.

'_You need to rest now, we're going to get you to Ashfordly General. Everything's going to be alright' _her husband reassured, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

'_It's my fault.'_ Jill broke down again _'I didn't want to ask for help, to look weak. I should have done something Gordon. And now I'm being p-punished'_

'_Jill. JILL, can you hear me!' _shouted Gordon has Jill slipped away again. The poor Doctor looked on as his dear wife struggled to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

With the help of fellow 'The Royal' medical staff and the urgent arrival of Mr. Rose they managed to save Jill. But one of her fallopian tubes had ruptured and had consequently been removed. She'd lost their baby that was more than enough trauma for one person to deal with.

Quietly Gordon pushed the ward door open and walked towards Jill, his black shoes squeaking along the polished floors. A chair had already been placed next to her bed for him to sit on. He took his place next to her on the seat, watching her chest rise and fall with every breathe she took. Jill was in a white gown with a hospital sheet over her, both arms on top. She was still asleep, unaware of the major surgery that had just taken place. Gordon held his wife's hand, rubbing his thumb in a soft rhythm.

Slowly Jill opened her eyes. Before they could adjust to the dim lighting she knew her husband was sat beside her; his aftershave lingered in the air. She looked at him with pain and sorrow etched in her eyes.

'_Jill... Jill it's me Gordon'_ he murmured as his wife started to come around from the anaesthetic. Once she was fully aware of her surroundings her husband felt it better just to get everything out in the open, there was no point beating around the bush.

'_The tube ruptured, we had no choice but to operate. You lost six units Jill; gave us quite a fright'_ he explained soothingly

'_I was worried about losing the baby. About how I'd tell you. And now this.'_

'_Well you're still here, that's all that matters;_

'_Please, whatever you do don't try and tell me there'll be other babies. I know there'll be other babies but it doesn't make losing this one anymore bearable'_

'_I know. Everything will be alright. My darling it'll be alright'_ Gordon kissed his wife's cheek.

Gordon sat there, his left hand cupping her head whilst he tried to comfort her. Truthfully he didn't know if everything was going to be alright. How would losing a baby affect Jill? How would it affect both of them? But he knew they were strong enough to get through it. Somehow they'd get through it. It wasn't of any comfort but what Jill had said was right, there would be other babies. But honestly, they'd both wanted this one. The one they'd so sadly lost.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had risen about half an hour earlier and the hospital was now buzzing with the noise of doctors, nurses and patients. Doctor Ormerod had come in especially early to see his wife. He'd left his mother at home to look after Jonathan until the au pair arrived. Gordon walked through the ward doors; his black shoes squeaking against the polished floor.

'_Morning Sister'_ He chirped, a smile adorning his face

'Good morning Doctor Ormerod' she replied, happy as always to see her favourite Doctor. The male didn't bother stopping to engage in small talk, instead making his way to the middle bay on the right hand side, the curtains drawn all the way around the bed. He pulled them ajar and walked through, then closed them behind him. He smiled at his wife who was sitting upright in bed, her half eaten breakfast on a tray in front of her.

'_And how's Mrs Ormerod this morning?' _

'_Mrs Ormerod is fine! Just desperate to get out of this bed'_ she demanded as Gordon sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her cheek. Jill held her husband close for several seconds. Gordon responded by stroking the back of her head with one hand as he too held onto her.

'_Jill, you've had major surgery for goodness sake!'_ he urged, trying to make his wife see sense

'_I know I know, but I just want to get back to some sort of normality. To carry on with life...'_ the female muttered

'_I know love, I know' _Gordon placed a hand on her shoulder, showing her he understood. He'd wait to talk about what they'd lost, until they were both alone at home. However much the man was hurting, he knew his wife was struggling a lot more. From the outside she might look strong, but inside Jill was just a vulnerable as anybody else.


	9. Chapter 9

Jill had been home several days and life had returned to normal, the sort of normality that Gordon had feared would never happen again. But they'd yet to fully brace the situation with each other, instead skirting around their loss. Both of them completely heartbroken and shattered by what had happened but managing to hide it from the other.

Jill sat in the living room, her eyes glazed over indicating she was in her own room and deep in thought. Gordon entered the room quietly having put the three children to bed. He stood in the doorway leaning on the door frame, just watching his wife; Jill oblivious to his presence. It hurt the man to see his wife in such a vulnerable state shattered by what had happened.

'_Jill...'_ he uttered to which there was no reply, so he spoke a bit louder hoping to gain her attention _'Jill...'_ Gordon walked over to the sofa. Weatherill responded by looking at him, as she blinked a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand as her husband sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'_Whatever's the matter love?'_ He asked, almost kicking himself as he spoke the words

'_Sorry... I'm so sorry Gordon'_ she cried as she collapsed into Ormerod's arms.

'_Come on love, its okay. Everything's going to be okay' _Gordon soothed into her ear whilst holding Jill close to him. Her body made jumpy movements as she let out sobs, muffled by Gordon's shirt.

'_Can you forgive me Gordon?'_ the female Doctor added in between crying

Gordon didn't have to ask what she meant, he knew. _'Jill there's nothing to forgive you for. These things happen, you know that. I'd never blame you darling' _

'_I lost ... I lost our child... our baby' _

Gordon didn't reply, he just held his wife even tighter and kissed her head; he to cried, silently though.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably closer to several minutes Jill restored some sort of composure and much to Gordon's shock blurted out her desperation

'_I think we should try for another child Gordon'_

'_Jill we'll never replace the one we've lost' _reasoning with his traumatised wife

'_What's there stopping us from having a fourth?'_

Gordon sat in a state of shock at his wife's suggestion. Of course he wanted another child but they hadn't got over the one they'd just lost. He knew that Jill wasn't ready physically or emotionally to try for another, and truthfully neither was he.


	10. Chapter 10

Jill had arrived home especially early and had put the children to bed without too much fuss. It had given her the extra time needed to prepare a romantic meal for Gordon. It was a Thursday evening and Gordon always worked later than his wife on the fourth day of the week. Although sometimes Jill stayed on a bit longer to help with the work load but tonight she had been particularly eager to get home. Usually her husband was the most romantic out of the two; forever buying her flowers and cooking meals but tonight it was the females turn.

As the key turned in the front door and Gordon entered the house, a happy sigh released from his tired body, Jill was just serving up a tasty looking meal. The living room/ dining room had been lit with several candles and the table set for two. And didn't she know how to spoil Gordon! On each plate was a piece of freshly steamed salmon with grated ginger and orange on top, along with boiled potatoes and peas. A fresh glad of wine also poured for her husband, he needed it after the long he'd had!

'_In the living room darling'_ she called, making Gordon aware of her position

'_Won't be a second'_ was his reply as he presumably hung his coat up and hid his Doctor's bag

Gordon appeared at the door way; his tie loosed around his neck and suit jacket dangled over his arm.

'_Wow! This is impressive love. ...Any special occasion that I've forgotten about?'_ Gordon remarked as he set his eyes on the romantic set up.

'_Does there have to be a special occasion to cook my husband a candle lit meal?'_ Jill questioned laughing as she proceeded to kiss Gordon's cheek.

'W-well apparently not' he replied; a smile on his face as he made his way to the table to sit down, Jill took her place opposite him. Although the room was silent it wasn't awkward, the two of them completely comfortable in each other's presence.

'Did you do give Jean the account paperwork that she was asking for?' asked Jill, between a mouthful of food

'_Of course, I left it on her desk for her in the morning. Don't worry!'_

'_I'm not worrying'_ was her response as Gordon reached across and held her hand.

'_That was lovely Mrs Ormerod. Rather surprising what you can knock up in between putting the children to bed' _the male Doctor joked

'_A woman of many talents Gordon, that's what I am!'_ she bragged humorously

'_That you are darling'_ he took a drink out of his wine glass and then half refilled it 'Do you want some more?' he indicated to the wine bottle

'_No, no. I've had enough'_ Jill covered her wine glass with her hand. Little did he know she hadn't had any at all

'_I do love you Jill'_ piped up Gordon, out of the blue. He was prone to random acts of love though, especially for his wife.

Feeling the moment was right, Weatherill braced the subject she desperately wanted to tell Gordon about_ 'Gordon... Gordon I have something to erm... something to tell you'_

'_Well, what is it?'_ A slight tension in his voice

Jill handed a white envelope to him, her name and 'The Royals' address on the front.

'_I received this today, have a look'_

Without stopping for a second Gordon took the folded paper out and began to read it. Jill sat opposite, tense with nerves; her stomach churning with nerves. She was fairly certain about the reaction Gordon would give her, but even so there was a small seed of doubt in the back of her mind.

Gordon's jaw fell slightly a jar, taken a back with shock. _'Well unless I'm losing the plot, or maybe my eye sights failing me but I am fairly certain...I'm certain this is a positive pregnancy result, for you?'_

'_Well done Doctor Ormerod!' _Jill sarcastically remarked

'_You're pregnant?_' He questioned, unable to take in the news

'_Yes...And I know what you're going to say Gordon-'_

'_It's brilliant news!'_ he exclaimed, his response more than Jill could ever have hoped for. It was little under three months since they'd lost their unborn baby. Gordon had been hesitant to try for another at the present moment, but the chemistry between a man and wife had seemed to override his worries. The ecstatic father to be leant over the table and passionately kissed his wife.

'_It will be different this time Jill, I promise' _Gordon reassured his wife knowing she maybe still hadn't got over her miscarriage.

'_I know it will be'_ was her reply. A new baby, how exciting!


	11. Chapter 11

'_Good morning Mrs Ormerod'_ chirped Gordon as he rolled over onto his side to face Jill.

'_Morning darling' _she replied, a smile sweeping her lips. The sun streamed in through their bay bedroom window and the birds tweeted outside which prompted Gordon to state the obvious

'_It's a gorgeous day out there!' _as he flung his head into the pillows _'And we...I of course have to be at work in an hour's time.'_

'_Hard luck Doctor Ormerod, unless of course I go into work and you look after the children?' _to which her husband protested with his hands _'Ah, I didn't think so!'_

'_No no, you stay with the children and get some rest' _the male urged

_Rest? When do you think I'm going to get chance to rest with three young children Gordon?' _Jill laughed

'_I could always get my mum to come and take Tom and Katie out for the day and J-'_

'_Gordon, for heaven's sake I'm quite capable of looking after my own children'_

'_It's just...after last time...I worry about you Jill'_

'_I know you do, I know but everything's going to be okay I promise'_

'_I know. Right I'll get Tom and Katie up and dressed' _Gordon leapt out of bed, certain weariness in his movements after a long night with Jonathon

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

'_Gordon! Can you just come and watch Jonathon for me whilst I have a shower?'_ called Jill from the top of the stairs

'_Two seconds... Tom can you stop winding Katie up...and Katie mind that bowl!'_ Gordon grunted at his children, his tie flung around his neck not yet done up. He was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and he shoved his last piece of toast in his mouth as he headed up the stairs; two steps at a time.

'_I've got 15 minutes before I've got to leave Jill_' Ormerod stated to his wife as he took Jonathon from her arms and started talking to him as they went back downstairs

'_I know, I won't be long'_ called Jill as she dashed to their en-suite for a much needed shower.

Even with my parent off for the day the Ormerod household was manic, as always.

_20 MINUTES LATER_

'_Bye kids' shouted Gordon as he made his way to the front door. Both of them too busy playing to come and say bye to him, but he didn't mind._

'_I'm coming!' _shouted Jill as she ran down the stairs with Jonathon in her arms. She was wearing black trousers and a long sleeved thing pink t-shirt; her hair still slightly damp. 'What time will you be home?'

'_I'm not sure. Hopefully about 4 o clock if it's not too busy. Now I really must go'_ added Gordon as he stood in the porch area _'Now take it easy Jill'_

'_I will! Stop fussing'_ Jill kissed her husband goodbye and in turn he then kissed his young sons head

'_Be good for Mummy Jonathon'_ Gordon joked. Jill stood at the front door, the sun shining on her and Jonathon, as Gordon reversed out of the driveway and drove off. Although of course it wasn't just here and her young child standing there, but in fact their unborn child as well. At five months pregnant Gordon had every right to be worried about his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

It was half past six. The Ormerod household lay silent apart from the little noise coming from the kitchen. Jill and Gordon worked in harmony to create a range of food that would suit their family. It was a glorious day, the middle of summer, and they both had the day off so they'd planned to enjoy the time together and go to the beach. It would give them all some quality time together whilst enjoying the weather and hopefully tire Tom and Katie out. Their supply of energy seemed endless and they like any young children yearned to paddle in the sea and build sandcastles with their parents.

'_Have you made Tom's ham sandwiches and Katie's cheese?' _asked Gordon who stood in his blue striped pyjamas, blue dressing gown and black slippers

'_Yes two each, should last them the day. Have you packed the crisps?'_

'_Of course although they'll still fight over the same packet'_

'_There'd be something wrong if they didn't' _Jill joked as she made some bottles up for Jonathon

'_You wanted ham, cheese and pickle on your sandwiches didn't you darling?'_

'_Sounds good to me; I'm just going for a shower and then I'll get Jonathon up'_

'_Okay, I'll finish off down here. We need to leave here by...' _Gordon glanced at the clock on the wall _'by about ten to make it worth going' _

'_Yes sir' _his wife added sarcastically as she headed upstairs. It was a question Gordon always wondered, how did his wife have so much energy? A week of early morning and some sleepless nights with Jonathon had left his tired but Jill still managed to look and act as radiant as ever. In his mind she was wonder woman; six months pregnant, a full time job and three young children.

_AT THE SEASIDE_

Even for half past ten in the morning the beach was fairly busy, lots of families making the most of the glorious weather. Who could blame them? The two Ormerod adults hadn't even had to persuade or bargain with Tom and Katie to get out of the car when they'd reached their destination. In fact they'd flung the doors open and run down the path to the beach, leaving their parents to bring everything. Jill had taken charge of the food bags and followed her two eldest children to find a suitable spot. Gordon was the last one; left to bring Jonathon, the buckets and spades as well as the cricket bats; but he couldn't complain.

Jill set out the two big blankets on the sand for the children to sit on.

'_Can we go in the sea now?'_ Shouted Katie excitedly

'_Take your shoes and socks off and then you can, but don't go too far out. And Katie, try not to get too wet darling!'_ the female ordered. The two of them flung their shoes and socks onto the blankets and were off. Soon enough Gordon joined his wife with two wooden deck chairs he'd managed to acquire from somewhere. Jill helped her husband to set them up and then they got the luxury of relaxing in the British sun.

Jonathan sat on Jill's lap watching Gordon and the other two playing in the sea. It was a sight worth watching and made her smile, although from where she was sat it looked as if Gordon was getting wetter than anybody else; a big kid at heart. And she knew one day in the near future Jonathon would join his father and siblings. And after that so would their unborn child. He really was a perfect father. Kind hearted, fun but also strict.

_Building sandcastles_

The five of them were sat on the blankets building some exotic weirdly shaped sandcastles.

'_Dad! Dad! Look at mine' _urged Tom

'_That's brilliant Tom. How about I build a big sandcastle and you and Katie go and find some rocks and shells to decorate them with. And if we have time we can even build a moat'_

Needless to say the two didn't need any more encouragement. They took a bucket with them to fill up and went in search of some beach treasures. Jill sat beside Gordon with Jonathon in between her legs helping him build a sandcastle

'_Right Jonathon what we do is, we fill it up with sand like this' _she dictated as she helped her son filled the bucket, but of course he was more interested in putting it in his _mouth 'No, it's got to go in the bucket not your mouth you little monster'_

'_Has mummy not been feeding you enough Jonathon?' _his father joked

'_He takes after his father' _added Jill _'Unlike this baby, unfortunately for my bladder it doesn't seem to take after you and your poor football skills' _Jill reached out for Gordon's hand and placed it firmly on her stomach. Gordon beamed as their unborn child kicked his hand. It wasn't the first time he'd felt their child move, but each time was just a special. Gordon leant over and kissed his wife's cheek and Jill leant her head on his shoulder.

'_I love you, I love all of you'_ remarked Gordon beaming


	13. Chapter 13

'_Tom finish off your cereal please and then get a shower, then I'll drop you off at John's house for the day'_ demanded Jill as she juggled eating her breakfast with feeding Jonathon his _'And Gordon can you move your shoes out of the middle of the kitchen floor or somebody will trip over them!'_ Tom scurried off up the stairs to get dressed. It was the start of the six weeks academic summer holidays and as always looking after the children was a mammoth task.

'_Yes darling, coming now' _replied Gordon as he walked into the kitchen. As he walked past the calendar hung on the wall the male happened to take a quick glance. As per usual it was packed with information; who was working when, the children's activity clubs and so on. But something caught Gordon's eye. On the current day written in Jill's bold red writing was 'Baby Ormerod.' There was no need to ask what it meant. Gordon turned around to face his wife and it was obvious to him that she'd taken it hard. Today was the day their child they'd so sadly lost would have been due.

Knowing the elder children were out of earshot the Doctor braced the subject._ 'I know what day it is'_ Gordon muttered as he did his tie up.

'_Pardon?_' questioned Jill, taken aback

'_I know what day it is Jill... Today was our baby's due date, wasn't it?'_

Jill's eyes understandably welled up as she looked at her husband, his eyes offering some sort of comfort_. 'I know... Let's not talk about it, please'_ the female doctor begged. Gordon knelt down beside where she was sat and held his wife's hand.

'_Okay, okay. But hey, we'll have Baby Ormerod with us in less than three months' _

Jill smiled at the realisation _'I know, I'm just being daft'_

'_Don't be silly, it's natural darling'_ he reassured the emotional woman. Gordon paused for several seconds and then added _'Right I'll see you at work later'_ After which he kissed his wife and ruffled Jonathon's hair, then headed for the front door; shouting goodbye to the eldest two on his way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Gordon pulled up on the drive, parking his car directly behind Jill's mini. He could see the upstairs bedroom windows of the house glowed slightly with the light from the landing, although it was barely noticeable as the sun began to set. Katie jumped out of the front passenger door as Tom fought with the right back door. Gordon too got out of the car and made his way to the boot.

'_Tom, Katie come here a moment please'_ their father requested and they immediately turned to go to him _'Katie you can give Jill the flowers' he stated Gordon 'and Tom, you can give her the chocolates'_ The male handed the items over to the two of them, he were a little hand fisted but none the less eager to give them to their step-mum.

Gordon got a few others bags out and shut the boot. He walked leisurely around the left back door of the car and lifted a tired Jonathon out. Katie had already let herself and Tom into the house using Gordon's front door key. They could be heard shouting excitedly for Jill.

'_Come on then little man; let's go and surprise mummy' _without hesitation Gordon went inside the family home, shutting the front door quietly behind him.

'_Look at these! Aren't I a lucky lady?'_ exclaimed Jill as the eldest two handed over the gifts. The female hugged her two children close and kissed them _'And here's the man behind it, I imagine'_ she sarcastically commented as Gordon walked into the living room with their young son.

'_Nothing to do with me. It was all their idea' _replied her husband

'_We wanted to surprise you Jill'_ shouted Katie as she hung off her step-mothers arm

'_Well it was very kind of you' Jill acknowledged as she glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. 'But now it's time for bed. I presume you've had tea?'_

'_Dad let us eat fish and chips on the beach. It was the best!'_ babbled Tom

'_Wow, it sounds like you've all had fun. Now you both go and get ready for bed, then once I've put Jonathon down I'll come and tuck you in, deal?'_ she bargained

The tired children didn't take any persuasion as they raced each other up the stairs.

'_Well I think that went rather smoothly'_ commented Gordon as he handed Jonathon over to his mum

'_I dare say it did darling. You seem to have worn them out as well'_

'_I don't know about them, but I'm knackered!'_ he laughed as he plonked himself in his arm chair _'And what about you Mrs Ormerod? Have you enjoyed your day off?'_

'_Well it gave me chance to give the house a clean without any interruptions'_

'_Jill, you're meant to be taking it easy-'_

'_Gordon, I'm 7 months pregnant not dying'_ Jill didn't give her husband chance to reply as she took their young son up to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

The cries of the youngest Ormerod child woke Jill from her sleep, a sleep of which she'd only just entered. Gordon lay next to her deep in sleep, snoring heavily. Jill instantly knew it'd be pointless waking him up as well. Wearily the tired female hauled herself from the bed and wrapped herself in her pink patterned dressing gown that lay nearby. Slowly she padded her way out of the bedroom and across to the nursery opposite.

On opening the door fully, and after letting her eyes adjust to the darkened room, Jill made her way over to the cot that lay in the centre_. 'Hey, hey what's all this noise about Jonathon?'_ the mother soothed as she lifted the boy out _'come on... mummy's here now.' _Jonathon instantly quietened his crying to a whimper as his mothered sat in the nursery chair with him and held him close. _'Typical, daddy's fast asleep and I'd just dropped off.' _The female remarked to her blissfully unaware son. Although of course it wasn't typical of Gordon, he did as much as Jill. But Jill was tired, narked and eight months pregnant.

'_I love you J'_ Jill whispered as she kissed her sons head and rocked him gently on her lap. He was still so young and oblivious to the big change that was going to happen to his family in the coming weeks. It still made his mother feel guilty though, the fact that soon enough the attention she currently gave her first born would decrease even further.

The female Doctor placed her son back into his cot and covered him with his favourite blue blanket. His mother's calming words had seemed to work and Jonathon dosed off. Jill crept out of the nursery, leaving the door slightly ajar, and then headed back to bed.

As Jill reached the bed she and Gordon shared her husband stirred, aware of his wife's absence next to him. _'Alright love?'_ he questioned, concern in his tired croaky voice.

'_Yeah, Jonathon just wanted a bit of attention'_ Jill lay next to her husband

'_You should have woken me darling_' the male stated as he encased Jill in his arms, kissed her head and drifted back to sleep. In the safety and comfort of her husband's arms Jill too joined him, sleeping in harmony.


	16. Chapter 16

The Ormerod's were sat in the living room spending some quality time together before the elder two went to bed. They'd had an enjoyable day together at the local park; although Gordon had tried to make Jill stay at home to rest with no avail.

Gordon was sat in his old worn arm chair holding a wriggly and very active Jonathon on his lap. Jill was sat on the sofa with Katie who had her head in Jill's lap as she lay length ways on the chair; her step-mother lovingly stroking her hair. Tom was sat on the floor with his trains; contented with his beloved toys.

'Katie, have you done all your homework for school?' questioned Gordon as he played with his young son

'_Yes dad. Jill helped me last night!' _his daughter replied

'_That I did, all done and dusted. And may I add she did it very well'_ Jill backed her up, praise in her voice

'_Very good, your teacher will be pleased! Tom, what about you?'_

'_Same goes for Tom'_ Jill answered for him, Tom preoccupied by his trains.

'_Good. And what about you Master Ormerod?'_ joked Gordon as he clapped Jonathon's hands together '_Have you done all your homework?'_

'_High hopes Gordon, high hopes' _laughed his wife

'_Jonathon doesn't have homework Dad! He's lucky' _

'_He will do one day Katie, and then you can help him with it' _teased Gordon

'_He doesn't help me!'_ argued Katie

'_He's too young Katie, but we help you'_ Jill explained

After several seconds of thinking Katie carried on _'So does that mean Jonathon will help the new baby?'_

'_Exactly!' _responded her dad

'_And I hope you and Tom will help the new baby as well' _suggested the female Doctor

'_Of course! I can't wait!'_ shouted Katie excitedly as she placed her hand on Jill's tummy to which the unborn child decided to kick '_Wow! Did you feel that? Dad, Dad I just felt the baby kick!'_

'_It's brilliant isn't it darling!'_ replied Gordon, his eyes lighting up.

'_I certainly felt it'_ the step-mother admitted

'_So did Jonathon do that as well?'_

'_He did-' _

'_And so did you and Tom' butted in Gordon_

'_Really? So you could feel us move?'_

_Yes' replied _Jill, for a second forgetting that she hadn't in fact carried them. The room sat silent for a moment, Katie mesmerised by the unborn child

'_Dad, can you play with me now?'_ begged Tom, bored of his own company

'_How about Jonathon plays with you?_' Gordon placed the still energetic toddler on the floor, instantly he crawled over to his elder brother. For a young child he was very clever and had a big personality to match. Jonathon looked up to his two elder siblings and was definitely the apple of his parent's eyes.

'_Be gentle Tom' _his step-mother reminded. Jonathon had ended up with bruises on more than one occasion after playing with Tom. The young boy scooted off on his knees whilst Jonathon slowly followed behind him, laughing at his beloved brother.

'_Cup of tea anybody?'_ asked Gordon as he walked out of the living room to make a drink, feeling blessed with his beautiful family.


	17. Chapter 17

Gordon briskly walked out of his office to just across the corridor to where Jill stood with a patient. He waited slightly away from his wife whilst she talked briefly to the old man, and once he'd gone Gordon joined Jill.

'_Jill...I really think you should be at home!'_

'_For goodness sakes Gordon; I worked right up until Jonathon was born and it didn't do him any harm did it?'_

'_That was slightly different. Jonathon was early as well you know and this baby's over due. You really should be at home'_

'_And what do you suppose I do at home?'_

'_Rest!'_

'_I've got a list of patients to see and a ton of paper work to file, there's simply no time to rest' _Jill kissed her husband's cheek, smiled at him warmly and then re-entered her consulting room. Gordon stayed stood outside her door for several seconds before walking off to carry on with his work. There really was no point arguing with Jill, she hated being seen as weak. However uncomfortable she looked, least he was close by so when the time came they'd be no rush to be by his wife's side.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late and the Ormerod household lay quite apart from the classical music the radio was playing in the living room. Gordon sat in his armchair asleep; a scattering of paperwork surrounded him. It was a Friday evening and the poor chap had worked hard all week, as well as taking care of their three children. His wife lay on the sofa a Doctor's magazine in her hands.

'_Gordon..._' called Jill before repeating herself as her husband came round from his deep sleep. _'Gordon...'_

'_Yes?'_ He responded sleepily, sitting himself upright in his chair. Gordon let his eyes to the dim lighting as he looked at him wife

'_Right well I don't want to alarm you but I think it's safe to say that it's started'_

'_What's started?' he paused taking the information in 'You mean the baby? When?'_

'_About half an hour ago'_

'_Right well, too early to do anything yet then' _remarked Gordon, completely unphased by the news as he settled himself back to sleep.

'_Alright for some hey!' _his wife joked. Gordon briefly smiled and then his face fell motionless again as he slept. Jill too settled herself down for a bit of sleep, goodness knows she'd need it.

_In bed_

With each contraction that hit Jill the pain intensified making sleeping impossible. Gordon lay beside her talking, trying to distract her for the pain she was having to deal with.

Looking at the clock Gordon excitedly announced his thoughts _'I reckon we'll have Ormerod junior with us by erm...lunch time'_

'_I'll hold you to that!' his wife grunted 'If it drags out any longer I'll murder you'_

'_Murder me?'_ he teased 'What have I done wrong now?'

'_You Gordon Ormerod got me into this situation'_

'_It takes two to tango' _Gordon remarked. That shut his wife up; Jill didn't have the energy to argue especially when she knew that he was right. _'Anyway I better ring my dearest mum on alert to look after the children'_ he uttered as he dashed down the stairs to the telephone and dialled his mum's number.

After several moments she answered _wearily 'Ah mum, sorry to have woken you...yes I know it's two in the morning but your grandchild's on its way... Yes, it started late evening... We're going to get ready to head to the hospital. The children are fast asleep in bed oblivious to anything...Okay we'll see you in half an hour. Bye'_ Gordon dropped the receiver back onto the base and headed back up the stairs. Unlike Gordon his parents had had their son fairly early on in their adult lives, meaning even now his mum wasn't too old to cope with the demands of her beloved son's family.

'_Mum's on her way. She wasn't best pleased about being woken at this hour but as soon as I told her why she was fine'_ babbled the middle aged man as he rushed around the bedroom getting dress. _'I'll put your bag in the car, check on the children and then come and get you' _It may be his fourth child but Gordon was still as ecstatic as with the previous three times.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun glowed bright behind the grand hospital building as Gordon pulled up in the car park, several hours earlier than usual. The streets were blissfully quiet and there was very little action in the surrounding area. Gordon got out of the driver's door, shutting it quietly behind him, and then grabbed Jill's small hospital case out of the boot. Jill had already opened her door and her feet were firmly on the car park floor. She was still sat in the passenger seat, her head nearing her lap as the horrific pain of child birth took over.

'_Come on love'_ coaxed Gordon as he took hold of her left arm _'We're nearly there now'_ he muttered, pointing out the obvious. His wife had walked the same path hundreds of times without a second thought, but in the dead of night the task seemed too much for her. Slowly Jill regained her composure and stood up clutching onto Gordon's arm. After shutting the door the two of them slowly made their way into 'The Royal.' Gordon giving Jill the support she needed; both of them knowing the next time they'd leave the hospital together they'd be proud parents to a fourth Ormerod child.

_Inside the hospital_

Jill sat on the hospital bed in the private maternity room; the back of the bed raised to support the female Doctor. She'd managed with the help of Sister Bridget to change into a white hospital gown, with Gordon's supervision of course. Gordon sat next to his wife on a a chair whilst he held his wife's hand.

'_How you feeling Doctor?_' enquired Sister Bridget who stood at the foot of the bed. Doctor Weatherill briefly lifted her head and gave a weak smile. _'Well things seem to moving smoothly. I'll be back shortly'_ Bridget left the room to carry on watching her ward with the rest of the night nurses.

Gordon stroked his wife's head as she concentrated on her breathing, gripping in his other hand tightly. _'Gordon Ormerod I can tell you now this is THE last child we'll be having'_

Her husband laughed briefly before soothing his wife _'Come on love, it'll be over soon.' _Jill gave Gordon a pain ridden look that said it all and Gordon soon came to his senses, how could he ever imagine the pain she was going through? _'That's it, keep going. Well done love'_ he encouraged.


	20. Chapter 20

_7am_

The Ormerod labour had progressed a lot faster than they'd first imagined and the end was now in sight. Gordon was stood beside his wife, cradling her in his familiar arms. Jill clung onto her husband for dear life, trying desperately to maintain some sort of dignity.

'_Not much longer now'_ comforted Gordon as he rubbed Jill's back

'_No, no. You're doing a grand job Doctor Weatherill' _concluded Sister Bridget, maintaining a formal address with her work colleagues

'_Hear that Jill? We'll have baby Ormerod with us soon!'_ remarked the excited chap

In between contractions Jill found the strength to reply _'Of course I heard Gordon, I'm in labour with YOUR child not deaf!'_

'_Okay, okay'_ he responded, briefly smiling at Sister Bridget

'_I'll go and let Matron know about things. Won't be a moment'_ Sister insisted as she walked backwards out of the room. So the husband and wife were left alone in the room for what felt like the first time all night.

'_I'm really proud of you Jill...really proud'_ stated the male Doctor. His wife didn't reply, there wasn't any need to. _'Just concentrate on what we'll have at the end... it'll all be over soon'_ Gordon kissed the females head and carried on rubbing her back.

_7:42 am_

It had been a painful process which had lasted up twelve hours. At 7:41 Sister Bridget spoke the words that both Jill and Gordon had longed to hear _'Just one last push Doctor._' With one almighty final heave, and some nasty looking grip marks on Gordon's hand, their fourth child entered the world. A man with limited emotion for the public to see, Gordon couldn't help but shed a tear or two. Jill was too tired, but happiness glittered in her weary eyes.

Sister Bridget lifted the newborn startled baby from the bed, still attached to its mother by the umbilical cord '_You going to cut the cord Doctor Ormerod?'_

'_You try and stop me!'_ grinned Gordon. He'd done it many times before and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. His normal steady hands shaking with pride, Gordon slowly cut his child's umbilical cord. It was unusual for a father to be present at his baby's birth but it was something he and Jill were insistent on. The sex of their baby didn't matter, as long as it was healthy. That's all that mattered.

Sister Bridget placed the newborn on Jill's chest and the mother instantly felt an unbreakable connection.

'_Gordon...Gordon we have another son'_ announced Jill beaming. They sealed the news with a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Jill lay in the hospital bed fast asleep, Gordon asleep next to her in his armchair. Beside the bed and just in front of Gordon lay a plastic hospital cot. In it lay a newborn baby, barely a couple of hours old. He too was fast asleep dressed in a pale blue baby grow. He had a few wisps of brown hair on his perfectly formed little head. The baby slept with his arms lying next to his head, his head titled slightly to the side. In the corner of the cot was a white bear similar to the one his elder brother Jonathon had as a baby. The child held a striking resemblance between his mother and father. And nobody could deny that the two of them, Jill and Gordon, together created the cutest of children. Jack Henry Ormerod had bought happiness to the Ormerod couple at a time when they never thought they'd smile again. His birth was slightly tinged by the miscarriage of their previous child for his mother but for his father he couldn't have been prouder. As the sun shone outside and the birds tweeted, the day of his birth truly was magnificent.


	22. Chapter 22

Doctor Gordon Ormerod walked through the hospital entrance with Tom and Katie either side of him, both of them holding one of his hands each.

'_Best behaviour you two'_ he instructed

'_Of course Daddy'_ replied Katie

'_Will Jill be sleeping?'_ asked Tom

'_She might be' _

'_What about the baby?' _chirped his daughter intrigued

'_I imagine he'll be fast asleep...come on just through this door. Knock the door you two'_

The two children knocked together on the closed side ward door, a little harder than their father would have liked. Their step-mothers familiar cheery voice quickly replied _'come in!' _to which Gordon pushed the door wide open and let his eldest two run in.

Jill sat in a high backed chair next to the hospital bed. For a woman who'd recently given birth she looked extremely well, glowing in fact. The female was fully dressed in her casual clothes and in her arms she was cradling a small bundled wrapped in a blue blanket.

'JILL!' shouted the young girl as she charged towards her beloved step-mother

'_Hello darling'_ she _replied 'calm down Katie._' Jill leant forwards and kissed Katie's cheek, placing her free hand on her stepdaughters shoulder.

'_Is that our new brother?'_ asked Tom looking his dad in the eyes

'_Yes, yes it is. Why don't you go and say hello?'_ Gordon suggested. Tom delicately walked towards his mother figure, barely making a sound. Out of him and Katie he was most definitely the shyest. On approaching Jill he leant forward and hugged her tightly, resistant to release his arms from around her neck.

'_I've missed you Jill'_ he mumbled. The young boy and Jill had always had a unique connection, one where he instantly trusted and loved her.

'_I've missed you too young man'_ admitted the female Doctor _'Now, are you going to say hello to your baby brother?'_

'_Hello'_ he whispered, mesmerised by the small bundle that Jill cradled close to her.

'_Hello Jack'_ Katie added once she'd planted a kiss on his small head.

'_Look Jill, he's opening his eyes!'_ observed the baby's older brother, who stood clapping his hands. The small baby began to stir in his mother's arms, letting out a small amount of noise as his eyes adjusted to the light.

'_Nice of you to join us little one'_ laughed Gordon who was knelt between his two elder children. The father placed his little finger by his baby son's hand and instantly Jack gripped his finger. As gently as Jill could she handed baby Jack over to his father who, just as his mother had, guarded him with his life. Gordon stood up tall again, this time with his newborn son, and rocked him gently. Katie stood next to him on her tiptoes trying to get a glimpse at the new addition to the family.

'_Dad, when will Jack be coming home?'_

'_In a few days I expect'_

'_The sooner the better!'_ insisted Jill desperate to get home to her family again. The two adults smiled at each other as their eyes locked.

'_If you both sit on the bed then you can hold baby Jack if' _ushered the middle aged man. Within seconds Tom and Katie had scrambled onto the hospital bed and were sat with their legs dangling over the side_. 'Right, now hold your arms like I've got mine'_ instructed Dr Ormerod. _'Remember, just like when you used to hold Jonathon when he was a baby.' _Gordon placed Jack in Katie's arms with Jill leaning across supporting his head.

In turn both children got to hold their brother. Their parents felt it was important that they were both fully involved in everything, just like they had been when Jonathon was born.

_An hour later_

'_I'll see you two when I get home' _insisted the step-mother

'_Will that be soon Jill?' _asked Tom looking for reassurance

'_I promise I'll be home very soon. Now be good for your dad'_ Jill gave both the children a kiss goodbye before they left the room

'_I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning love. Try and get some rest' _ordered her husband; he planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he kissed his young son's head and left the room smiling. Almost immediately Jill fell asleep in the armchair, Jack asleep in his cot. Usually the babies were kept away from their mother in the nursery but given Jill and Gordon's status at the hospital there were allowances; the same with visiting hours. For now it was time for the tired but elated female Doctor to rest.


	23. Chapter 23

_At home_

'_Right you two you've got half an hour until bed'_ mentioned the Ormerod father.

'_Can we play a game dad?'_ questioned his daughter

'_How about you and Tom play together? I've got to put Jonathon to bed'_

'_Can we help?'_ jumped in Tom

'_Well...'_ Gordon thought briefly _'As long as you don't get him excited, yes?' _The father carrying a sleepy Jonathon headed for the stairs with his eldest children following right behind him.

Gordon lay Jonathon down on his changing table in the nursery and gently undressed him. Jonathon gurgled as his father spoke calmingly to him and kicked his legs about in the air. _'Katie, Tom. How about you two fill up Jonathon's bath whilst I get him undressed? And remember, not too hot!'_ of course the sensible adult would check the bath water before placing his son in it but it occupied the baby's siblings.

'_Now Master Ormerod, are you going to be a good boy for your daddy tonight?'_ Gordon questioned his innocent son _'Mummy will be home soon and I expect she'll be wanting lots of hugs off you young man... Come on, let's see how they've have got on making your bath'_ Gordon carried the child to the bathroom across the landing along with his blue hooded towel.

'_You ready for J?' _

'_Yes!_' screeched Tom as he splashed the water around with his hand. Gordon carefully placed his son in the water, checking it with his elbow first. Jonathon sat upright in the tub and excitedly pushed the water around him. The male placed three small rubber ducks in with his son, a practical way to keep him entertained.

'_Dada!'_ shouted Jonathon staring at Gordon and smiling, his baby teeth on show

'_Yes. Dada!_' repeated Gordon

'_J, say Katie'_ instructed Katie before promptly trying to get her younger brother to imitate _her 'K-A-T-I-E. KATIE!'_ To her disappointment Jonathon continued to sit smiling at his father, ignoring his sister's request, and then after several seconds he repeated himself again but louder_. 'DADA!'_ The connection was unbreakable, although it was easy to say he was in fact very much a mummy's boy. Tom stood beside the bath pushing the duck's around in the water whilst Katie stood beside her dad with a slight scowl across her face.

_In the nursery_

'_There you go little fella, all clean and ready for bed now. Although I suppose your mother would complain about something. I bet I've put the wrong pyjamas on you!'_ Gordon joked as he placed Jonathon in his cot _'Now be a good buy and go to sleep for daddy. I'm going to go and spend some time with Tom and Katie._' Gordon tucked his young son in and placed a kiss on both his cheeks _'One from me and the other from mummy. Night night Jonathon.' _Before the male Doctor even had chance to creep out of the nursery Jonathon had fallen asleep. Gordon stood in the doorway and looked in for, at the most, half a minute. Soon there would be two young Ormerod children in there. Soon his children would have their mother back where she belonged. Soon his wife would be beside him.


	24. Chapter 24

Jill walked out of the back door into the garden with Jonathon on her hip. She walked around the edge of the garden on the path and then onto the grass over to where Gordon was sat. The female sat opposite her husband, the table in between them, with a happy Jonathon on her knee. The male sat in the shade of a tree, in his arms was their youngest child who was sleeping soundly against his father's chest.

'_Hello J' _spoke Gordon as Jonathon familiarised himself with his surroundings _'Did you have a good sleep?'_

'_Dada!_' he squealed.

'_Shhh'_ requested Jill 'Baby Jack's sleeping'

'_Jack!'_ replied her first born

'_Yes Jack'_ his mother repeated. Jonathon excitedly clapped his hands in his mums face and then proceeded to wrap his arms around her neck, whilst standing on her lap. Jill wrapped her arms around his back and held him steady, kissing his neck.

'_Does Jonathon give the best hugs?'_ she asked to which the young boy laughed and held on even tighter

'_Noo, daddy gives the best hugs!'_ argued Gordon jokingly

'_No, I do!'_ in his young childlike voice, still unable to pronounce his name properly.

'Does Jonathon give lots of hugs?' questioned Jill

The boy got excited and squealed loudly shouting _'YES, YES, YES!'_

'_I see J's refilled his seemingly never ending supply of energy'_ noted his father to Jill. Her response was to simply raise her eyebrows and smile.

'_Anyway, what time have you got to pick Tom and Katie up?'_ the female changed the subject

Looking at his watch Gordon's response was simple _'Six...mum's collecting them from school and they'll have tea at hers.'_ Glimpsing at his smiling toddler quickly, he _added 'Is Jonathon looking forward to seeing grandma?'_

'_GRANDMAAAAA'_ he shrieked with his arms stretching into the air

'_That'll be a yes then'_ laughed his mother. The noise that the toddler had created caused his baby brother to wake. The tiny infant made small cried as he stretched within the safety of his father's arms.

'_Somebody's a hungry boy'_ judged the male. Jill lifted Jonathon off her lap and placed him on the grass. He quickly gained his balance and scrambled off to play with a football that lay in the middle of the well kempt garden. The female stood up and walked to her husband's side, who gently passed the crying baby Ormerod to her. Jill walked off along the path into the rear of the house to feed Jack, soothingly to him.

'_Right J shall we play with the football?'_ suggested the male Doctor as he made his way over to his son. '_Kick the ball to daddy then!'_ With his small feet Jonathon clumsily walloped the ball as hard as he could to his dad's feet.

'_That's it'_ encouraged his dad '_Well done! Great aim as well'_ Master Ormerod's eyes lit up as he was praised. From inside the living room where Jill sat feeding the youngest addition to the family, her son's laughter and her husband's proud voice could be heard.


End file.
